


Bring It

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Ready to meet everyone?” he asked, grabbing your hand as you entered the restaurant. After three months of dating, you were about to meet Spencer’s friends at the BAU for the first time. You would’ve met them sooner, but work had gotten in the way for both of you. He was constantly away on cases and you worked as a high-powered lawyer for the DOJ. Work had been nuts.

As you approached the table, you immediately knew who was who. JJ and Morgan were sitting next to each other - they were Spencer’s best friends. Next to Morgan was Emily, then Hotch, then Rossi, and then Penelope, with two empty seats for the two of you. “Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Y/N,” Spencer said with a smile. He was beaming and you could’ve kissed him right there. He looked proud. Although you didn’t need anyone to tell you that you were good at your job, the fact that Spencer was proud of you did mean a lot. Smiling, you extended your hand to introduce yourself to everyone. 

“It’s so nice to meet everyone,” you said as you took a seat at the table. “Spencer’s told me so much about you all.”

“And he’s told us all about you,” Penelope said, grabbing your arm with both of your hands and bringing you down to the seat next to her. “He told us your a high-powered, fancy lawyer with the Department of Justice, but didn’t mention that you’re also a stunning beauty.”

“Oh stop,” you laughed. “I am with the DOJ. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to meet you all yet, but work has been insane.”

“Us too,” Hotch said as your drinks came to the table. “So what kind of cases do you specialize in?”

“Anti-bullying and civil rights,” you said excitedly. “They’re both big priorities for the DOJ, along with many others of course, but I was bullied a lot as a kid and civil rights are just something that everyone should have, plus I’m great at arguing, so it just seemed like a natural fit.” You looked toward Spencer to see him still beaming with pride. Your anti-bullying work was something that really drew you to each other. 

“More than one out of every six students reports being bullied,” Spencer said.

“Five,” you replied. Spencer looked your way confused. “One out of every five kids reports being bullied.”

“Woah, Reid got a statistic wrong!” Morgan exclaimed. That never happened. 

Spencer knew his shit. When it came to statistics, there was practically no one better, but when it came to your areas of specialty, you could not be outsmarted. “I know my anti-bullying and civil rights. I probably know even more than you.”

“Never,” he whispered under his breath. His friends started laughing under their collective breaths. “Did you know that 73 percent of LGBT students that were surveyed through the National School Climate Survey in 2012 reported being verbally abused.”

“No, actually I didn’t. Because it’s 74.1 percent and the study was conducted in 2013. Also that 74.1 percent were bullied due to their sexual orientation while 55.2 were bullied because of their gender expression.” You crossed your arms in front of you chest and glared his way. Your eyes definitely said ‘bring it.’

The cogs started working in his brain. You could tell he was trying to think of something you stump you. “Well, did you know that the percentage of individuals that reported being bullied at some point in their lifetimes have nearly doubled from 2007 until 2016?”

“Actually, yes I did. Except it was in regard to cyberbullying in particular, not just bullying. And it’s doubled from 18 to 34 percent,” you laughed. “Bring it, Spence.”

All of his friends leaned on their elbows on the table. They were watching a show - everyone looked enthralled. “Come on, Spence,” JJ smirked. “Bring it.”

“Okay,” he said, racking his brain for yet another fact. “A 2010 study stated that the top three reasons for being bullied were looks, body shape and sexual orientation.” 

“Wrong,” you said, smiling as you leaned into Spencer to kiss him on the cheek. Morgan in particular looked excited right now. “The top three reasons are looks at 55 percent, body shape at 37 percent, and the last one was race at 16 percent. I can do this all day babe.”

Finally, the waiter came to take your orders. Once he left, you turned back to Spencer. “I could actually do this all day, just so you know.”

Spencer leaned back in his seat. “I think I’m going to tap out.” He leaned toward you and pulled you in for a kiss. “I know when I’ve been beaten.”

“Smart man,” you laughed, placing your hand on his knee. 

“Smart woman,” Morgan said. When he looked toward Spencer, his smile was wider than ever. “And I love that you have a woman that can take you down a peg or two.”


End file.
